Lavender and Centaur
by GhostChilli
Summary: Lavender is trying to get over the pain of being crushed the easy way. With a potion of course, however, her lack of research causes her to end up in serious trouble..
1. Chapter 1

Note: If rape makes you feel uneasy, do not read. That is all

"I made sure I did _everything_ right..There's no way that there could be flaws in this. I made sure it perfectly matched the descriptions in the book.." Parvati told her dear friend, Lavender as she handed her a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid that had a pink hue to it. The desperate girl stared at the bottle as her hand shook from her emotions.

"Have you tried..?" Lavender had to ask. Parvati raised her eyebrows as if she had been avoiding this question. She hesitated for a second but finally answered.

"I haven't..YET. But I saved a good sample of it under my pillow. I will test it out after dinner and you'll know if you can start using it by then." Lavender's stomach sank as her mind filled with impatience.

"Parvati..I need.." She stopped mid-sentence, trying not to summon more tears. She restarted her response once she had herself under control.

"Why can't you try it NOW? Class is over and dinner isn't for another half-hour..and you spend a long time chatting there.." Try as she might, Lavender's desperation for emotional relief was overpowering and it was almost scaring her friend. Parvati had never seen Lavender like this..but she guessed these things happen when you get yourself into these situations..It didn't take a genius to know that Parvati was hesitant on testing the potion because she was afraid of her own creation..but she was rather bright and had high grades in the class, but it was that small feeling of doubt in the back of the mind that scared her to the core. But Parvati was close to Lavender and hated seeing her this hurt. She would do anything to help her get through this.

"Oh...alright. But not right _now._ I will eat fast and meet you in our room. Do you think you can manage until then?" This wasn't an answer Lavender was hoping for but if she wanted to make sure this would work, she needed a bit more patience. Could she manage? Well..yes.. yes she could. She was a strong girl, though many would disagree if they saw her state right now but..everyone needed a boost from time to time. That was all she needed and within another week, her life would be back to normal and she could refocus on school and not..students. She never got a chance to confirm this plan with Parvati as her friend had turned and made her way to the dining hall. Early as always. Within ten minutes, the hallways had cleared out and Lavender was alone. Without an appetite, she had no choice but to just take a walk or go study silently until the time for "testing" came. She made sure no one was around before she took another good look at the potion in the glass bottle. The liquid seemed to move on its own in a peaceful manner. Lavender saw the small bits of shredded flower petals floating around in the pink hue as well. It certainly looked like it was correct. When a potion had flaws, they were usually very noticeable, such as foul smells, gross coloring, or curdling. This glass bottle held a substance that looked delicate and gentle. Maybe she didn't need Parvati. Maybe she could just..

Lavender had been walking slowly as she inspected the potion. She hadn't noticed that someone had turned the corner seconds ago and was waiting for her to look up and notice them. When the sight of something dark hit her senses, she had finally looked up just in time. She jumped and nearly yelped from surprise. It was the last person she was hoping to see. Snape stood intimidatingly before her with his arms crossed. His dark eyes were daggers on her. It was too late to hide the bottle. He had already seen it.

"And what is THIS, Miss Brown?" He demanded her hand over the bottle in her hands. Lavender shook, feeling horribly defeated but there was no way out of this. She could hand it over, or things could get much worse for her. She held out the bottle as it shook in her hands. Snape surprisingly wasn't violent as he snatched it from her grip. He looked at the contents before opening it and smelling the potion. He knew exactly what it was. He raised a brow, in thought for a moment before looking back at the distraught girl.

"Miss Brown, not only is it _highly_ against the rules to conduct unapproved potions, but it is also very dangerous. Do you even know what you planned on ingesting?" The dark man held up the bottle to her face. Lavender swallowed hard. Her head was drowning in negative emotions, she was losing control again as a small tear left the corner of her right eye and quickly traveled down her face. Snape acted like it didn't exist.

"I was only..doing it so I could..get over this.." She surprisingly caught ahold of her emotions again and stopped more tears from falling. They weren't going to do any good anyway. Snape looked at her in a pathetic manner. He hated student drama almost more than he hated dim-witted students.

"Miss Brown, let me enlighten you a little on what you were about to use on yourself. It can turn around bad emotions, yes, but it can be too powerful, especially for young wizards or witches. It can easily turn into a drug, making you lose common sense and you will wind up in a bad situation. It has been known to make some people jump from heights because they had no knowledge of danger. Blissful ignorance flows in them and they're tempted to walk up to the most dangerous creatures and usually pay the price for it.. " Lavender's face went a little pale as Snape described the dangers of the potion.

"It is basically the Imperio Curse in a bottle when used incorrectly. In order for this potion to properly work, you have to do serious work on not only it, but yourself. You have to get your EXACT weight so you take the right amount without overdoing it!" Snape's grip on the glass bottle tightened to where Lavender thought he was about to break it in his fist. She remained silent.

"I'm sure there are other things you can do to get over that silly little relationship you had with the idiot Weasely boy."

Snape seemed to learn quickly of why Lavender had this potion. It was almost scary. But after seeing what happened between her, Ron, and Hermione, it was easy to guess why Lavender was seeking quick happiness. Whether it be through words or through potions.

"I can have you in a lot of trouble for this, Miss Brown. Consider this a warning. I better not find you or anyone else brewing potions that aren't in class. Are we clear?" He took his time saying the last three words. Lavender didn't speak, she only nodded. With that, Snape turned to the opposite direction quickly, almost hitting Lavender with his robes. He soon disappeared in the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

This could've been the icing on a poisonous cake for Lavender. Having a wonderful happiness potion in her hand only for it to be yanked away from her. But she had a backup that she nearly forgot about. There was still some saved by Parvati in her room. For the first time that day, she smiled. It was more of a smirk, knowing that Snape had no idea. She had found the "sample" under Parvati's pillow, like she said. It wasn't a lot, but it wasn't too little. She was hoping it would be enough without making her turn into a fool. She almost changed her mind on it after remembering what Snape said. But it wasn't a lot. Certainly it wouldn't be too powerful for her? After seeing Hermione and Ron together outside moments ago, she had made up her mind. She WAS going to take the potion. She didn't care what became of her afterwords.

Lavender decided that she needed a quiet place to herself if she's going to drink this potion. And the room would soon be invaded by other girls. She mentally crossed off places that would be a good environment for her to be alone. There was one last place. The abandoned bathroom on the first floor. It was Myrtle's bathroom. Lavender knew this. But she wasn't afraid of the ghost anymore. Only the first years were afraid. It would take another year or two for that "fear" of Myrtle to turn into mere annoyance. Yes it would be a nice place for her to test the potion. She could have a bath while she was at it. Though many girls rarely did this because Myrtle was usually tempted to harass them and get them to leave. Lavender simply wouldn't let Myrtle get to her. She was sure that the moment she drank the potion, she wouldn't care because she would be under its influence. Plus she needed to bathe anyways after her last lesson of the day was learning how good dragon dung was for fertilizer.

Luckily, no one stopped Lavender as she entered the quiet lavatory and locked the door behind her. She immediately heard the moaning from the infamous resident.

"What are YOU doing here?" Myrtle yipped at her. It was clear she was disappointed and had been expecting someone else. Probably Harry. Lavender attempted to ignore her.

"Don't you have FRIENDS to go hang out with?" Myrtle asked another question, this time in a jealous tone.

"Not tonight." Lavender finally answered the ghost girl and began turning on the bath water in the far end of the lavatory. It took a moment since the bath here was hardly used (and no wonder) but it finally began to spew out warm water, followed by multicolored soap which turned into a rainbow foam as it mixed with the water. Myrtle gave up on trying to make Lavender leave. She instead watched with curiosity. No one entered her bathroom without a reason. Lavender took out the small bottle that held the pink potion. It gave off it's own light.

"Ahhhhh.." Myrtle was amused as she put the pieces together. She didn't know exactly what the potion was but she knew Lavender was using this place as her testing room. She also knew Lavender wasn't going to be intimidated or scared by her so no more obnoxious moaning came from the ghost.

"I guess this is a nice place to test out potions. It's what three other students, including Harry Potter did. A few years back...I guess this place is becoming popular..How sad, this old cold bathroom is more useful than I am.." Myrtle let out sad moans as she quickly jumped down one of the toilets, causing the water to splash over the bowl. Lavender curled her lip in disgust at the dead girl but said nothing else. She was just glad Myrtle was gone, leaving her in peace. By this time, the bath was ready and she stripped off her robe and clothes. The water felt extremely comforting and warm after having her bare feet on the cold floor. She relaxed in the rainbow foam for several minutes, enjoying the nice smells of the soap. It unfortunately wasn't enough to soothe her inner pain. This reminded her of her potion. She slowly reached for her and opened the small bottle. She took a whiff of it. It filled her sinuses with a floral scent. It was pretty overwhelming. It discouraged her for a moment. The words of Snape filled her mind again.

 _It can easily become a drug. It's basically the Imperio Curse in a bottle.._

Her mind was suddenly violated with the recent memories of Ron begging for Hermione instead of Lavender. The pain in her chest and head returned and she found herself downing the potion completely. She gulped all of it down, almost coughing. It tasted like a fancy champagne mixed with flowers and fruits. She wasn't much of an alcohol drinker so she fought the urge to cough it back up. The taste faded fast and so did her pain. It was like her head emptied of all worry and she felt bubbly and happy for no known reason. She even began laughing aloud in the empty bathroom. It was such an amazing feeling, how could this be so dangerous? She swam around in the large bath like a child that loved water. The foam was more rainbow than before and the colors seemed to swirl and merge with each other.

She stayed in until the water began to cool and the foam was almost gone. No matter. She quickly got out and dried herself off and put on her night gown and robe. She got a blanket of goosebumps but she didn't feel the slightest of uncomfortable. She didn't realize it but the potion was affecting her vision. It wasn't blinding her, but it was enhancing the light in her vision. The once dark and cold bathroom now looked bright and wonderful. The cracked glass-stained windows that were unkempt from the years of neglect looked good as new and bright. The designs of mermaids and birds seemed to dance and encourage Lavender to go near them. She of course did and put her hand on the largest window that was also the brightest. It seemed to react to her touch and a sequence of colors bounced off the window as she ran her hand down it. The mermaid in the glass art jumped in the water around it and disappeared, tempting Lavender to push against the window. It suddenly shattered into a thousand colors, startling her, but still amazing her. She saw the trees and the field by the castle and it looked..like a fantasy. The trees had pink leaves and the ground was littered with vibrant flowers. Lavender swore it was evening, but the sky showed a pretty shade with the sun high in the sky. Everything seemed to have the hue of pink. It was all too welcoming to her. She jumped up on the ledge of the window and went through it. She landed softly on grass a couple feet below and ran to the inviting field. There were several white unicorns that ran near her. These creatures were incredibly rare to find, yet get a glimpse of but there were three right next to her. They galloped into the soft-looking trees, making her follow them without the thought of any danger. The forest wasn't dark, it was beautiful and bright with a meadow full of unicorns that seemed to welcome Lavender's presence. A few of them ran with her further and further into delicate forest. By the time there was only one unicorn left, her head began to feel heavy. Her nose was filled with rotting bark and dead leaves. She tried climbing and jumping over a log, but her vision went black before she even landed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender stirred as her sinuses were violated more by rotting leaves and dirt. Her face felt scratched along with her arms and legs, but her hands and thighs felt the worst. She slowly sat up and inspected them, finding blood that had trickled down them. But from what? There was a stinging pain coming from cuts that were on her palms and thighs. She tried remembering her little "trip" she had with the potion. It made her shiver. The potion really did take away her sense of reality and danger. She had wound up in the forest..and she needed to get out. She remembered climbing through the bathroom window..had she really broken through it without noticing the pain? It certainly explained her cuts. But now she had to refocus and get out of this forest..creatures lurked everywhere. She found her footing and carefully trekked through the giant trees. After several minutes, she began to realize where she was. She was on a trail that her class had taken the other day, this meant that she would easily find her way back. The panic in her subsided as she followed the pathway back to the field where Hagrid's hut was. Luckily she seemed to be alone and only birds bothered her here and there, however, when she cleared a hill, she instantly dropped to the ground when she saw what was yards away in the middle of the path. There, pawing it's hooves on the dirt, was a centaur. It didn't seem to notice her. Lavender's body shook as she didn't blink. Why was a centaur this close to the castle? She's never seen one this close..not a primal one. She kept watching it. It was clearly a male and he was messing with some sort of hand-made weapon. An arrow? Lavender guessed it was. It let out a snort that sounded like a mixture of a horse and coughing man. Lavender kept low as she instinctively felt around her waist. She now remembered that she didn't have her wand..never has she felt more powerless. If she had her wand, she'd be able to easily pass this "obstacle", but she was as good as a helpless teen muggle.

She studied the half-breed before her while remaining as silent as she could. The upper human part of his body was rather fit. His chest had a large six-pack and his arms were large with muscle. His long dark hair was braided in a tribal style with feathers weaved in. Lavender's legs shook for a new reason. If he was fully human, he'd be terribly attractive..unless he already was to her.

 _What? No! I'm not attracted to creatures!..I'm not attracted to...halfbreeds.._

Lavender mentally yelled at herself. This was until she noticed the centaur's physical features on the horse part. His fur was a dark grey with a black stripe running down the back. The legs were as fit as his upper body.

 _Hmmm, he'd be a good race horse!_

Lavender joked in her mind. Now wasn't the time for jokes. The sound of the creature snorting brought her back to the seriousness of the situation. Perhaps there was a way to go around.. She looked with the corners of her eyes, too afraid to move her head. It was all open field around the centaur. She couldn't go around him unless..unless she dove back into the forest. Without a wand, it would be a terrible idea..Could she perhaps simply talk to the creature? She had a centaur as a teacher and he was very well mannered and kind..though..though he DID sometimes talk about how primal centaurs in the forest could be...forceful. How was she to tell what was a good centaur and bad? This centaur certainly didn't look like he would be bad or "evil". He didn't look like to have any damage on him or any "rogue" features that would make him aggressive. He looked well taken care of..very well. Lavender kept staring at the centaurs upper body that was rather burly, and then looked down at the muscles in his legs. All four of them. Lavender then noticed a new terrifying detail. He was no longer preoccupied with his weapon. He had it to his side now and seemed to be scanned the field around him, though luckily not in Lavender's direction. She saw (and heard) more snorting from him. But he was... _smelling._ He had caught a scent of some sort that now had his undivided attention. Lavender's pulse raced again, nearly bursting through her veins. It wasn't.. _her_ he was smelling was it? Of course it had to be! She remembered her strong bath she had just recently. Her body had the smell of fresh feminine soaps and wash. There was no doubt he was breathing it in through his strong nostrils. And he didn't looked angry at the possibility of there being someone by him. He looked rather curious and desperate to find the source of this scent. So far he wasn't looking in her direction. Lavender now took advantage of the creature being distracted in another direction and quickly began to back away.

She blindly moved backwards, not taking her sight off of the confused centaur as he got further and further away from her. She stopped when she felt the sharp ends of a bush hit her heels. This was her cue to stand up and start leaving. As she found her footing, something jumped from the bushes. Several angry crows flapped their wings and cawed at the intruder. Lavender yelled in fright and shielded her face. The birds quickly left her but not because she fought them off. It was the centaur that had scared them away. Lavender heard the sound of a loud grunt mixed with a large equine and frustrated man. She saw the centaur yards away and he had his eyes on her. There was no hiding this time. Before she backed away again, she noticed how glassy and blood shot the creature's eyes were. It was extremely unsettling and it sent off the message that the creature was _furious_ to see her. He still breathed in hard, now realizing where the scent he picked up came from. Lavender couldn't just run down the path. The centaur would catch up and be upon her in seconds. The only thing that she could escape successfully with was a broom, which she didn't have either. She had seconds to act before the creature would break the tension and run to her. She saw the bushes and thick roots sticking out in the thicker part of the forest near her. They would be obstacles for a centaur...wouldn't they? She was about to find out. She broke the stare with the centaur and bolted to the right, where she saw the most roots and natural obstacles. The centaur let out a loud bellow that started off sounding like an angry man yelling but ending with a shrilling neigh. And then there were heavy hoof beats.

Lavender cleared the roots and kept moving in the forest. She saw the centaur attempt to follow but he knew well that he had a high chance of tripping and causing himself bad injuries. He reared in anger and slammed his hooves down. He remained still, watching the fleeing girl before he moved again and disappeared, finding another way. The sound of the creature left Lavender's ears as she kept running, her chest feeling like it was on fire. Her body eventually forced to her to come to a halt to catch her breath, though she coughed several times due to her throat drying up. When her cough fit was over, she realized she was in another open field. It looked like some meadow. It felt too open..she wondered if she should crawl on her hands and knees to keep herself hidden. After a minute passed, she recognized it to be the meadow where Hagrid would take a class to meet a magical creature. The last creature she saw in this meadow was a white unicorn. How beautiful it was.. For second she forgot about her worries and actually wondered if there were centaurs that had unicorn bodies instead of horse bodies. It was an interesting thought. Her daydream was interrupted by the sound of snorting. Lavender saw the centaur on the other side of the meadow, which wasn't far. She instinctively let out another yelp but it was the centaur who moved first. He crushed the soft grass under him as he stormed to the fleeing Lavender but he now had the upper hand. Lavender's body forced her to turn around out of a desperate thought that there was still hope and she could escape, but she felt the vibrations of the hooves slamming on the ground next to her and the centaur's strong hands grabbing her. She screamed, her voiced echoing in the now completely dark forest. The only light provided was from the moon, which casted its glow on the ground, causing the surroundings (including the centaur) to have the hue of a dark blue color.

Lavender was clueless as to what was supposed to happen next. She didn't know very much about centaurs, but she DID know that they refused to hurt "foals", basically children. However she may have gotten away with this if she was in her first or second year. She was now sixteen and had matured quite well. She certainly didn't look like a little foal. So what now? Was he about to tear her in half or mutilate her? Her last remaining hope was that Hagrid had heard her and was looking for her, but that was a mere prayer. She stared into the centaur's dark eyes. He had lifted her up to his height with little to no effort. He leaned in close to her and took in a deep breath through his nostrils, then breathed out in an excited manner as if her scent was an ecstasy to him. He did this several times before slamming the girl against a nearby large tree trunk, still keeping a hold of her. Lavender grunted from the impact and tried squirming out of the creature's grip but to no avail. She felt his grip tighten around her ribs. She had access to her arms and hands but no matter how hard she beat her fists on the creature's large arms, he acted like he didn't feel it. She was about to scream at the creature what he wanted until the centaur stood on his hind legs, pressing his front hooves on the large tree trunk. Lavender had to squint before she finally saw the centaur's intentions. She saw his... _organ_ sliding out from him. And it was rather large..and extremely long. Lavender was a virgin but she new very well about anatomy with human males and what human females were designed to take, and it was nothing like this.. _There was no way her body could take organ from this creature without...KILLING her!_

"Nooo!" Lavender screamed and tried kicked out her legs. They merely hit the belly of the centaur and not very hard. The creature only nickered in satisfaction, as if he was enjoying it. It happened too fast for Lavender to think about it. She felt the tip of the equine organ slide through her. Even though she was very dry, the centaur's penis was already wet on its own, and very warm. She felt her skin break and the blood ran down her thighs. She cringed but the pain only lasted a minute before it was non-existent. She expected the centaur to drive deeper into her and pierce all of her organs but he refused to go any further than her womb. When she realized this, her fear morphed into shame. She didn't want to be deflowered yet, and not like this. She almost started crying for another reason until her lower muscles ached not of pain but a nice sensation. Pleasure. With each gentle thrust, Lavender was reduced to letting out light moans instinctively, followed by the centaurs deep grunts, which only fueled Lavender's. He was an attractive centaur indeed. Very built, beautiful in both man and horse, and strong. Oh so strong... Mating between a human and centaur was considered rather exotic. Believe it or not, centaurs use to disgust Lavender when she was young. How could a human come in this kind of contact with these creatures?

Now here she was being deflowered by a handsome one. The centaur leaned in and began running his hot tongue along Lavender's exposed skin. Near her cleavage. He nickered warmly into her ear. It put goosebumps on her and sent a rush of her own ecstasy through her body. She focused her mind on this wonderful creature and what he was doing. She was his for the taking.. Her orgasm grew, bursting through her stomach and to every muscle in her body as she let out a yell of pleasure before her head became fuzzy and light for the second time. She heard the centaur let out his own climax of a shrill neigh, and she felt the rush of hot liquid spewing inside her, but the organ slipped out before she overflowed with his juices. The last thing she was aware of was slowly and gently sliding down the tree trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

*Note: Yes I'm going somewhere with this story. It won't be the average dark hit it and quit it. I've formed some ideas and hopefully will whip up something interesting and finish this off.

Lavender's vision came to again and the first thing she heard was the whimpering of a large dog. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh thank Merlin..." It was Hagrid's voice. She was in Hagrid's hut. As her nerves awoke and her senses returned to her body, she soon figured out that she was on a large bed. She slowly sat up and saw Hagrid return to her side with a pan filled with water and a rag. He patted it on her legs where there was still blood. She guessed he cleaned her off when she was still out. But how did she get here? Did Hagrid know what happened?

"Ya had me scared to death, girl. What on earth were ya doin' out in the forest?! You coulda been fresh meat for any creature out there!" He tried not to yell too loud, but was clearly distressed. Lavender didn't really know where to start..

"Did..did you find me?"

"No. A good centaur dropped ya off. I had been grinding up some pork meat and getting it ready for the class tomorrow when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood a large centaur with your body draped over his back. He says he heard screaming in the forest and went to investigate. Then found ya knocked out. Glad 'e did the right thing..." A centaur? Certainly it wasn't..no it couldn't have been. Did the other centaur abandon her and another find her?

"And ye still haven't answered my question. What the boggart were ya doin' in the damned forest? I need an explanation for the head master.." Lavender nearly jumped.

"The head master knows?!"

"No, not yet. But he's about to. And please, answer me.." Lavender didn't want to confess that she had taken a potion illegally and ran into the woods..

"I..I was just taken an evening walk is all. I think I was charmed." Hagrid didn't look up at her. He kept wringing out the rag he had used on her and washing the pan.

"Ya took a walk? In your gown?" Lavender looked at herself. She had her robe on, yet it was a bit torn, along with her gown. Even with her robe, it would be highly inappropriate to take a walk. She was stumped.

"Ya don't have to lie to me, Lavender, I'm just trying to help." Well now he knew well she was hiding something but she still didn't want to explain just yet.

"I'm afraid I'll get into a lot of trouble..even if I tell you.." She heard Hagrid chuckle after this.

"If there's one thing ya must know about me, it's that ya can tell me anything. I assure ya I've known many secrets that students would tell me, many being highly against the rules, but I will say, I have never reported any of them. But I DID help them.." Hagrid had a point. He was very kind and trusting..

"I took a potion that my friend brewed for me..to make me..happy I guess. And..things just went wrong."

"Did ya have permission?" Hagrid asked.

"No. Even Snape caught me before I could take the first bottle." For a second, Lavender thought she saw Hagrid shutter a bit when she mentioned Snape.

"But I had another that I took. I was in the bathroom that's abandoned..and it worked but..it worked too much. It's like I was under some strong charm or drug.." Snape's words of warning echoed in Lavender's mind as if to mock her, but she ignored them.

"How strong was it? Ya couldn't snap out of it?" Hagrid asked.

"Noo...I broke and climbed through one of the windows. I even cut myself on it and didn't feel a thing until everything wore off.."

"Well that explains the blood.." Hagrid mumbled.

"Yes..it does." Lavender answered. Though the crimson on her inner thighs were from a different reason, but Hagrid didn't need to know. Hagrid stayed quiet and it made the girl paranoid.

"You aren't going to tell the head master, are you?! Please don't!" Hagrid remained calm despite the panic in Lavender as she begged him not to say a word.

"I won't. But..ya have to come up with some sort of explanation. It's too strange for a student to have been found in the forest nearly beaten up." He was right and Lavender knew this.

"We...I can say that I was charmed is all." She thought of a plan, preparing herself as Hagrid sent an owl of emergency to the castle.

"Ya can say whatever ya think of, my dear. But ya have to think fast. Dumbledore and the nurse will be here in seconds to get ya. But..I have to know..you're okay are ya? Please, no one threatened or touched ya in the forest? It was all just a clumsy mistake..and close call?" Hagrid turned to look at Lavender with strong concern.

"I'm fine, Hagrid. I just made a stupid mistake. Nothing out there touched me." Hagrid nodded in understanding and cleaned around the door, preparing for more company.

"One more thing, Hagrid..what did the centaur look like? The one that brought me here?" Hagrid took a moment to reply, having to think back.

"Eh..like I said, he was a nice chunk of horse flesh. A unique color too. Haven't seen one like that in ages. He had a dark grey coat with a black stripe going down 'is back. But he DID look very concerned for ya. He told me to get ya taken care of immediately." As soon as Hagrid finished these words, there was an aggressive knock on the door and before Hagrid could open it all the way, Pomfrey bursted in, calling to Lavender. Dumbledore calmly walked in.

"Good heavens, dear! Are you alright?! What happened?" She inspected the wounds on Lavender and almost became hysteric.

"Miss Brown, _tell_ me what happened to you! Who did this to you?!"

"I...I was ..." Before Lavender could tell her story, Dumbledore lifted his hand to silence.

"Pomfrey, dear, we need to get the child to care. Let her rest for now. Then she can tell us her story." He gave a warm smile to Lavender, clearly knowing that the girl wasn't in danger and didn't need coddling. Lavender sat up to follow the adults, still stunned and speechless about the centaur bringing her here and actually being _concerned_ for her..


	5. Chapter 5

Lavender was only on bed rest for a day before she was able to go back to class. She had told the head master that she was charmed by someone unknown. She hated to lie but she didn't want to give away the centaur for some strange reason. But for a while, nearly over a week, the students talked about how there may have been someone trying to harm other students in Hogwarts. Most of the halls were monitored and no student was to stay outside passed a certain time. But as there was no report of any more attacks or suspects, the paranoia died down eventually. But Lavender's fascination on the centaur, however, did not. She found herself reading books on them in the library or thinking about that night during classes. She was developing a guilty pleasure about it. But why? She was, what many people would call it, raped. Though the creature was gentle with her and even got her to react strongly in delight. And now she couldn't get him out of her mind. It was confusing to her.

Right now, she was in Snape's class, working on potions. She chewed on the corner of her feather as her she mentally pictured the large centaur. His unique color, his tight muscles..

"Did you see Weasly this morning when he was at breakfast?" Parvati had snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh..what?" She hadn't heard the question. Parvati raised a brow.

"What's been going on with you? Just recently you were desperate to get rid of your emotions, now you seem to be lingering on something that's not Ronald. Is it because of what happened when you woke up in the forest?" Lavender just noticed that she had no longer cared for Ron. Her mind fluttered with more thoughts and she immediately changed the subject.

"Have you noticed how attractive centaurs can look?" Parvati looked confused by this question and almost disturbed. Then she just chuckled and went back to tending to her potion. Lavender was on autopilot as she threw several ingredients in her cauldron while her mind brought her back to that night. How the centaur was obsessed with her scent, how strong yet gentle he was when holding her..how careful he was when sliding in her..a rush of heat ran through her legs as her face began flushing of color.

"Miss Brown." A dark voice shook her and pulled her completely out of her thoughts this time. She slowly turned her head and saw Snape by her cauldron.

"Have you completed the first five steps in brewing this potion properly?" Lavender's eyes traveled from her cauldron to the chalkboard where the instructions were listed. For some odd reason, she didn't have a lot of fear in her when smugly answering her teacher.

"Uh..I guess so." Snape wrinkled his large nose.

"So you're telling me that you've added the correct amount of wolf's bane, snake fangs and snake blood. And stirred it counter clock-wise perfectly in timing with the correct temperature. Then your brew should have the color of light turquoise." He looked at Lavender's potion.

"Yet yours is a putrid green. Care to explain?" Lavender stared at her failed potion and didn't look up as she began to answer,

"I guess I haven't done _something_ correctly..." she said calmly. Snape remained still then suddenly waved his wand, causing Lavender's useless potion to disappear.

"Homework, Miss Brown. A thousand word essay on the correct potion and its uses. Hand it in tomorrow." With that he left her sight.

That evening she reluctantly finished her essay and headed to Hagrid's hut.

"Ya have been acting a bit strange, Lavender. Ya sure you're okay from that night?" Lavender sipped the hot tea the half giant made her.

"I'm fine. I was wondering...do you know the centaur that...rescued me?" Lavender stared out the window and into the forest as she asked this.

"I'm sure I would if I visit the forest more. I run into them sometimes."

"Could you?" Lavender _almost_ interrupted him.

"What?" Hagrid became confused.

"Could you get a name?"

"A name?"

"Yes..I want a name. His name..I mean..I want to know his name and where I can find him." Hagrid looked rather freaked out.

"And why do you want this?..." Lavender took in a breath, thinking about her answer.

"I want to..thank him. I want to properly thank him myself. Thank him for saving me. Because you're right, who knows what could've happened to me in that forest. You know how dangerous it is in there.." It was a reasonable explanation.

"Alright.. I'll see if I can run into him again. But I can't guarantee anything. Centaurs usually stay a bit deep in that forest." Lavender was pleased with this answer. She sipped the hot tea again and smiled.

"I'm okay with that..."


	6. Chapter 6

It took another few days for the dull aching pain between Lavender's legs to leave finally. She had trouble sitting comfortably or walking a far distance. A few students would stare in concern when she would sit down for lessons and try hard not to groan quietly in pain. But all that was done with. She was a nice artist when she had the muse, however her skills would come usually at a bad time, such as practicing sketching during boring classes. Right now, she was back in Snape's class, poorly putting together the potion for the day. Every other minute she would take a break and sketch the centaur. She got to finishing the upper body when Snape had come to her cauldron, peer inside it, and roll his eyes. He watched the girl (who was unaware of his presence) keep sketching as he wrinkled his nose in slight curiosity. _What in the world was this girl up to?_ He quickly grew tired of watching her put her time into her pathetic art and not her potion. He cleared his throat and she immediately looked up.

"Still preoccupied, are we, Miss Brown?" Lavender looked at her cauldron and quickly threw in several ingredients and failed at attempting an innocent smile while doing this. The wrong ingredients caused a large bubble to form from the goopy excuse of a potion, but Lavender didn't notice it until it popped, causing her to lightly yip in surprise. Her friend, Parvati, was finishing her potion and trying not to laugh as she looked over, but she refocused before Snape had the chance to get onto _her._

"I don't understand your recent failures, Miss Brown. Don't take this as flattering or give yourself a mental gold star when I say this, but you're usually on top of your potions. But now your poor brewing is starting to resemble the failure of Potter himself when HE'S in this class. You're clearly distracted by something. Your childish scribbling says it all." Snape was obviously referring to Lavender's sketch. Before she could think of an explanation, Snape waved his wand, causing her sketch to go up in small flames then disappear. Then he waved it a second time, getting rid of her once again useless potion.

"Homework. Two thousand-word essay on the correct potion and its uses. Along with the correct ingredients that should go _in order._ I don't care what's causing you to fail, but whatever it is, you better shape up by the end of this week. Good day, Miss Brown."

Only a few hours was Lavender bummed out on Snape destroying her sketch. But she got over it by the time dinner was rolling around. Lavender's "accident" was officially passed off as a prank charm gone wrong and the over protective security had eventually loosened up, but there would always be a cap on goofy pranks. Somewhat bad news for the Weasly boys, but Lavender didn't care. She didn't care for any "Weasly" anymore. She finished her dinner quick, though she didn't eat much, and was walking in the halls when she was stopped by a rushing Hagrid.

"Lavender! I don't have much time, I have to help Dumbledore with something, but I found the centaur again. He was reluctant but I got his name. I'll tell you more tomorrow during class." Lavender's heart skipped a beat but she became a bit irritated that Hagrid didn't just give her the name NOW. He was carrying large jugs filled with unknown liquids and was spilling a bit as he hurried off to Dumbledore's office. This only made her more impatient. She needed something to calm her down. Baths usually did the trick. Another large bath in the abandoned bathroom sounded like a good idea, though this time she wouldn't drink a crazy potion and go running in the forest. She prepared some clothes and entered the bathroom, locking it behind her as usual. She almost blushed when she saw that the large window was still broken. She took out her wand and pointed at it.

"Reparo." The stained glass pieces instantly recovered and the window was new once more. The mermaid appeared out of the water art and looked relieved, but also looked angry that Lavender had busted it in the first place. Lavender prepared the bath water and was eventually able to step in. She enjoyed the peace and quiet and her mind lingered back to the centaur.

 _Ha, funny. Last time I was in here, my mind was on someone else.._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar pathetic squeaks and moans from Myrtle who slipped out of one of the stalls and almost jumped when she saw another bath happening in her lavatory.

"Back again? Are you going to test out another illegal potion? Ahh, I hope it's as funny as the last one you took. That was quite a show..especially when you went out the window.." This was followed by Myrtle's annoying chuckles.

Lavender blushed again, however, the warm water kept her whole body at the same temperature, so her face didn't show her embarrassment. She wanted to tell Myrtle to go away but she also still wanted someone to talk to about this..

 _Was she really that desperate to seek company from MOANING MYRTLE?_

"Hey Myrtle?" Lavender found herself asking. Surprisingly Myrtle straightened her face, waiting for Lavender to speak again. Lavender expected to be ignored by this stubborn ghost. But now she had her full attention.

"When you were still.." Lavender hesitated on using the words "Still alive", but she decided against it. It would be less rude.

"Have you ever had a crush on a magical creature..like a giant or..a centaur..?"

"NO!" Myrtle snapped, with a disgusted look on her face. But she suddenly looked frightened and began speaking again.

"Actually...there was one.." Lavender's heart fluttered. Myrtle cocked her head to the side with a dumb look on her face as she was thinking back.

"There was a centaur.." Lavender's body temperature rose higher than the bath water.

"Back when I was..you know.. _alive."_ Her voice squeaked when she got to the word "alive"

"The school had nights where centaurs would visit and eat with us. There was one centaur that was blonde and handsome. He..even liked me back. Or I think he did...I don't see why. I usually saw him in the library at night. I wouldn't have my glasses on and my hair was down every time...I guess I looked different enough.." Lavender wondered how different Myrtle looked without her extremely thick and large glasses, and without her hair in the obnoxious pigtails that just didn't look good on her. She just wondered...

"Why did you have your glasses off?" Lavender guessed that Myrtle was very blind when alive, thus she needed the glasses to see the most visible objects.

"It was only at night. In dim lightning, believe it or not, I'm able to read large printing. So I would read my own books in the library. My mother would NEVER approve of this, or my hair being down. She would've KILLED me! But I felt a little rebellious..." She giggled in a light yet cute tone.

"So there I was, reading silently when I saw the centaur pass me. He even talked to me. He said something like... _Curling up with a good book? It matches you nicely, sweetheart._ It's the first flirting thing anyone has ever said to me...Of course I couldn't really see him without my glasses but I could see his figure, and I couldn't help but smile. I felt myself blush a bit too. He would visit me every night until...until I died..Now I'm doomed to be an ugly spirit haunting this awful bathroom..." Myrtle let out a pathetic yelp but was cut off by Lavender.

"What makes you think you HAVE to be "ugly"? Why haven't you just taken the glasses off now? Who's going to stop you? If you're dead, your vision should be normal.." Myrtle looked dumbfounded.

"I..I don't know..I've always figured I had to stay with these.." She felt the glasses on her face vigorously.

"C'mon, Myrtle, take off the glasses! It's time to part with them." Lavender said in an encouraging voice. Myrtle looked terrified but slowly pulled off the large glasses.

"It..It worked..Why on EARTH have I still been wearing these?!" She almost panicked but grew a large smile. She hurled the phantom glasses across the bathroom and they vanished in a faded ghoulish smoke. Lavender didn't know that inanimate objects worked like that when on a ghost.. The sight of Myrtle was now already very different. She no longer had magnified large eyes. They were soft,...free..and actually very pretty.

"Okay, now let down your hair.." Lavender encouraged her.

"Oh..mother would never approve.." Myrtle seemed scared.

"What's she going to do? You're already dead." She giggled, making Myrtle giggle too.

"Alright..." Myrtle took down the bands holding her pigtails. Her long hair fell to her shoulders and looked attractive. Myrtle was an entirely different person.

"Oh my, Myrtle! Why on earth were you forced to hide this beauty?!" Lavender was in awe.

"I guess..I guess my mother hated boys..hated them enough to where she didn't want me involved in relationships..She also made me speak in a higher tone because according to her, I had to work on speaking properly. But it always hurt my throat.." She suddenly had a softer voice that sounded more feminine.

"Myrtle! You've been hiding yourself this whole time! Even after death, you were still intimidated by your mother's beliefs!" Lavender didn't let Myrtle answer. She kept talking.

"Myrtle, look in the mirror. You're amazing!" Myrtle looked ashamed of herself as she stared at her new reflection, then slowly put on a smile.

"I guess..you're right.." She fussed with her hair a bit then finally let it remain on her shoulders.

"You never have to speak in that horrible tone again. Myrtle..you don't have to keep pleasing your mother even long after death..be your own person now! In fact...why don't you go dinner?" There was still plenty of time for dinner. Lavender had left very early.

"I'm..I'm too nervous." Myrtle said softly. She instinctively turned around as Lavender stepped out of the bath to get her clothes on.

"How about I go with you? Please Myrtle..come to dinner with me! You must be seen.." Myrtle swung her shoulders a bit, deciding.

"Okay..Let's do it." She agreed, making Lavender's heart flutter in excitement. She quickly prepared herself and left the bathroom with the new Myrtle. For the first time, Myrtle was having girl time with someone.


	7. Chapter 7

There was fuss over Myrtle and her sudden new appearance after the night she had spoken with Lavender and joined her for dinner. Students began gifting her with special sweets that were meant for poltergeists. Luckily Myrtle didn't let the treatment go to her head. She was still close with Lavender, possibly closer than Parvati was now. Lavender was just glad that the drama over her being found in the woods had finally blown over. This soon reminded her that she never got the name from Hagrid, which irritated her but this was easily fixable. She had all her lessons done and homework was finished, so why not give him a visit? Hagrid looked nearly embarrassed when she showed up at his door.

"Ohh, I'm terribly sorry, dear. Forget ya been wanting that centaur's name...well..alright come in. There's still some other stuff that needs to be discussed while we're at it." Lavender was a bit confused, and also worried but she waited patiently as Hagrid cleaned around his hut and made a seat for her.

"So 'is name. It's Ziyadah. And let me tell ya, he's quite important to a centaur tribe. They almost didn't let me near him until I mentioned ya." Hagrid looked a bit spooked as he thought back. Lavender guessed that Hagrid probably had weapons pointed at him the whole time he was with Ziyadah.

"And he would rather not speak to ya for some reason.." Lavender felt crushed when she heard this bit. But she didn't need to guess why. Ziyadah probably thinks that she is wanting to report him. _But that isn't what she is wanting to do.._

"But he did ask many times if ya were alright. Almost obsessive. But I let 'im know you were fine." Lavender drained this part out as she had thoughts flooding her mind.

 _What was an important centaur like him doing out by himself?_

"Do you know..WHERE I can find him?" Lavender was looking down while she asked this question. She obviously couldn't see the concern in Hagrid's face.

"Why are ya so bent on seeing him again?"

"Hagrid..I just want to ask him a few personal questions myself. I just do.."

"Lavender..I don't recommend ya go out in the fore-"

"There HAS to be SOME place closer they go. I've seen centaur by the castle before.." Lavender's face flushed with frustration along with desperation. Hagrid could see her color go from pale to pink.

"You said you help students all of the time.." She almost started giving Hagrid the stereotypical sad girl eyes. She seemed to know he wouldn't be able to resist. The half-giant breathed in hard and let out a grunt.

"Lavender, I'm only telling you information I know. What ya do from here on out is out of my control, and responsibility." Hagrid chose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted was to be held responsible if something happened to the girl again. Lavender widened her eyes, ready for the information.

"I know for a fact, that every evening or so, they sometimes hang out near the meadow. They like eating the blooming flowers on the trees, along with the fruit, if there's any. They like sweet things. But they don't like bein' bothered. If ya plan on visiting, not that I know, ya must bring your wand. I can't stress that enough. And know your defense spells! I suggest ya bring a broom so ya can high tail it outta there if things get ugly..But AGAIN, I have no idea what ya plan on doing from here out." Lavender let the information sink in and a new fire of confidence burned in her chest. She quickly got up and made for the exit. Hagrid watched her go, mildly sweating with worry. Lavender suddenly turned to him before closing the door.

"Hagrid..thanks. And don't worry..I'll be okay."

Lavender didn't have long before evening would set in. She had just purchased several sweet candies from the shop in Hogsmead when the sky began to change to an orange color. She had hurried back to her room and bathed fast. She felt rather silly, like she was going on some date, but she wanted to look nice for...for _Ziyadah!_ She didn't understand why she had become this obsessed but she did. She kept her wand in her robe where she could easy grab it if she needed to. Before she could get outside the castle, she was stopped by Filch.

"Going somewhere?" He said in his greasy annoyed voice. Lavender clinched her fists as her temperature rose. Being kept from finding Ziyadah was making her show a new aggression.

"Yes! I am! I'm seeing Hagrid because Dumbledore asked me tell him something important!" A few weeks ago, she would have never said such a thing with such bold courage and aggression to one of the adults, let alone _Filch._ He was just as shocked as she was with the snappy aggression. It was clear that he wasn't use to students standing up to him, especially with a feminine snappy tone. He tried to reclaim dominance in the situation.

"Oh really? How important?" He tried to get her to break.

"Obviously important enough to where YOU or anybody else are not needed in knowing what it is! Is that all? Or do I have to drag the head master down here WITH me? I'm sure he won't be pleased if he had to put his work aside just to prove to you that I'm running this errand for him!" Lavender's angry tone bounced off the cold walls of castle, her eyes sparked a brilliant fire within them. There was no putting it out. She gave off the clear aura that she would fight tooth and nail if someone were to stop her now. Filch even took a few steps back in fear. For the first time. He tried renewing his attempt in control and spoke a few words but they melted into tuneless hums as he finally turned around and walked back into the shadows of the castle. Usually Filch would end conversations with students with warnings such as, "I'll be watching you. Just one slip up.." But Lavender heard nothing else from him. She continued onward to the direction of Hagrid's hut. When she got there, she slipped to the side of it and snuck into the forest from behind his hut.

She made her way to the meadow and sure enough, she heard the snorts and grunts of centaurs. She ducked under the large brush. She needed a find a way to get a look at them without revealing herself. She came to a large tree with brush around it. Perfect for spying. She positioned her head to where she could finally see at least six centaurs pawing the ground and stripping the long tree branches of fresh blooming flowers. Among them was Ziyadah. Her heart skipped a beat and she suddenly felt hot. That is until she heard the sound of several sticks breaking next to her and an angry grunt. She instinctively turned and drew her wand, pointing it at the centaur that was just a couple of feet away from her. He looked furious at the sight of her. She saw him reach for the bow and arrow wrapped around his waist. Lavender didn't want to use a stun spell. It would alert the others. But she didn't have time to go down the list of defense spells in her head. She found herself saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Imperio." The curse left her lips and a clear smoke ring left the tip of her wand, instantly hitting the centaur in his face. His angry expression quickly dropped to a dumb expression, then a bubbly look as if he was feeling very happy. Lavender gasped. She had just used an extremely illegal curse! For second, she wondered if the ministry of magic would appear in front of her any second. Her legs shook as she waited several minutes but nothing happened, other than the bubbly centaur shipping his weight like a bored child. Her confidence slowly began to return.

 _I can use this to my advantage..._ She thought as she stood up and started whispering to the jynxed centaur.

"Okay..I want you to take me to the other centaur. All except for Ziyadah. But hide me as well!" She waited for the curse to control him. The centaur nodded in a dopey manner and began walking to the closest centaur while Lavender hid behind him. The other centaurs were too preoccupied with finding small blooming flowers to give their undivided attention to the jynxed centaur. Lavender whispered the imperio curse to each of them. She now had them in a small group.

"Now..All of you go back to your..um.. home.. and..uh..go to sleep for the rest of the night." Lavender wasn't exactly sure if they would understand this, but to her relief, they all began walking out of the meadow calmly, leaving only her and the engrossed Ziyadah. Now what? She actually hadn't thought this far. Was she going to approach him? Call his name? How was she to get his attention without startling him? She didn't need to think. The lone centaur finally noticed how quiet it had suddenly gotten. He let go of the branch he had and looked around him, not seeing any of his men. Then he turned around and finally noticed Lavender, a wave of deja-vu hitting both of them. However this time, Ziyadah didn't have a wild look on his face. He looked absolutely terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

"You..." Ziyadah said below his breath. Almost too quiet for Lavender to hear.

"You're..Ziyadah?" Lavender asked, nervously. She tried to calm her breathing, but right now her pulse was high.

"Yes. I am." He reluctantly answered. Lavender took a few baby steps forward but the centaur immediately took several large steps back. It looked as if he was going to grab his bow and arrow, but he seemed to decide the better of it. He kept his eyes on the girl who was yards away from him.

"I'm not going-...you aren't in any trouble. Don't be afraid." Lavender tried to reassure the creature by putting her wand away in her robe, but the centaur remained on edge and was ready to run at any minute. The two remained silent until the centaur began talking again. Lavender's innards melted to his lightly deep and masculine voice.

"Why shouldn't I be? I've done something rather disgraceful that puts a setback to centaurs when we've come so far.." Lavender began to realize how ashamed to poor thing must be in himself. He must've felt so guilty after it all happened that he personally brought her out of the forest and made sure that she got help..

"I'll gladly come with you to turn myself in. It's the right thing for me do." Lavender began to panic

"No..I don't want you to.." She desperately tried to calm him down.

"Then why are you here? What interest am I to you?" It was a very good question. Why was she so interested in him?

"I've just..I've thought about you a lot.." Lavender began

"I've traumatized you..dear girl..a thousand apologies wouldn't be enough, that's why I want to confess my actions to-"

"No! No you didn't! I don't want to turn you in! I just really want to see you..I don't know how to answer your question but I've just grown on you.." Lavender also noticed that she had gotten closer to him and he was standing his ground.

"You can't tell me that you were okay with such horrible actions.." The centaur tried his best to change Lavender's mind on having mercy. Other centaurs would've never shown their face again if they had attacked a student like this, but Ziyadah was a strong leader and knew when face his actions. But why wasn't this girl letting him? Lavender didn't know how to explain it properly either, she resorted to just blunt honesty.

"But I was..and still am.." By this point Lavender was standing next to the centaur. Her hands shook as she held them out and touched the centaur's body. He shook under her palms.

"Please, child.."

"Don't call me _child_! I am a young woman and I know how to make decisions for myself. I don't need guidance anymore..I'm not..a _foal._ " The fire of confidence returned in her chest and she felt better. She began stroking the dark coat in the same manner she would when she would pet horses or ponies. The centaur's muscles lightened but still lightly shook.

"And when I say..that I don't want you to reveal what you've done, I mean it." Ziyadah remained quiet as Lavender kept lightly stroking his coat. She moved back to his front leg and felt the large muscles. It sent a flush in her body.

"And when I tell you..that I've grown fond of you.." Lavender boldly rested her head on the centaur's leg. She even kissed it lightly.

"You'll know that I'm telling the truth." Lavender's heart pounded in her chest to the point where Ziyadah probably felt it. She had rolled the dice and waited for two possible outcomes. Either the centaur accepts her affections, or pushes her off and runs back into the forest. Nothing happened for several minutes, other than Ziyadah instinctively swishing his tail. It didn't help Lavender's heart rate. She finally her the centaur's voice again.

"And what makes you think that you're okay with my previous actions?" He still did nothing about her leaning on him. Lavender eventually came up with some words to better explain herself.

"Some people would say that you attacked me. In the beginning, that's what it felt like. But only for a second." Lavender stroked his leg again, though with just one hand.

"Yes I'll say you were a little bold, and perhaps if it were someone else, things would've gone much different. There's no denying that. But, it wasn't a different person. It was me. And even though things were fast for me, I realized that I indeed..enjoyed it." The last two words made the centaur shutter, startling Lavender, but she kept hold of his leg.

"That being said...it made me realize..that I didn't want you to disappear from my life. Because..you ARE a beautiful creature." By this time, Lavender could feel that Ziyadah's muscles were a bit more relaxed.

"As are you.." He calmly said. It sent a rush of excitement through Lavender but as she looked up, she saw that he was still looking depressed and deeply ashamed.

"May I ask, what were you doing by yourself that night?" Lavender wondered this.

"I should be asking _you_ this. A student shouldn't be wandering like that.." Ziyadah swiftly answered. It wasn't what Lavender wanted to hear.

"But if you must know. I was under the influence of a herb that my kind sometimes takes for entertainment." Lavender widened her eyes. The centaurs have their own form of drugs!

"And it's mostly the reason why I reverted to my rogue instincts when I saw you. I remember smelling something very sweet..and feminine. My mind was filled with a terribly wonderful sensation after that. And..you know the rest." Lavender understood now. She was attractive to the centaur, and perhaps things could've been different if he was in his right mind, but being on a "drug", he was influenced to act completely crazed and wild with lust. No matter. It didn't change Lavender's opinion on how much she liked it. But since he was being honest, it was time for HER to be honest.

"You're right, I wasn't suppose to be on my own. But that night I was very depressed, so I tested a potion. And I was basically under its influence too." She saw Ziyadah depressed expression lighten up slowly. He suddenly began sniffing, catching the whiff of something. Lavender suddenly remembered the sweets she had brought. She quickly reached into her robe and pulled out a satchel.

"I heard you liked sweet things.." She said calmly as she pulled out a piece of bright candy from the satchel.

"Go on, it's okay." She encourage Ziyadah. He slowly took the sugar-coated candy from her and gave it a small lick. The sight of his tongue caused Lavender's legs to heat up. After realizing how delicious it was, he finally popped it in his mouth and began to quickly eat it. His muscles shook again but for a new reason. It was clear that he had never had actual candy before. He couldn't help but let out a nicker. Lavender silently giggled and rubbed his coat again. He was finally trusting her.

"And you're sure?" He asked her.

"Yes. I am." When Lavender said this (with confidence), Ziyadah slowly laid down on the ground so Lavender was closer to his face. She felt his arms, which were as equally as impressive as his equine legs. Without thinking (or thinking of what Ziyadah would do), she swung her leg over his back and sat like she was riding a horse..


	9. Chapter 9

*Note: Just a warning, things get a bit smutty here.

It was no different than sitting on a regular large horse. Lavender was use to this as her family had a few horses. It almost felt like Ziyadah was sitting in front of her, but he _was_ the horse. The centaur gasped, almost sounding wheezy. He immediately stood back up, causing Lavender to nearly lose her balance and she threw her arms around Ziyadah's waist. He turned his head, trying to see what exactly Lavender was planning to do. This is when Lavender finally realized the error her actions. She shook hard, wondering if he'd throw her off like an angry equine, but he stayed still.

"I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" She apologized, blushing hard, almost feeling feverish. What she just did was probably highly insulting and disrespectful, but she was too afraid to jump down. She didn't dare look at him in the face, she was too afraid. She heard him snort and he shifted his weight but remained calm.

"Do..you have any more?" He asked the nervous girl. Lavender finally looked up.

"I'm sorry?..." She wasn't exactly sure what he meant.

"Sweet stuff. What you just gave me. Do you have any more?" Lavender now knew he was talking about the candy. Her fear left her body as she smiled again. She fiddled with her satchel again and took out several pieces of the sugary fancy candy and put it in his large hands. She heard him nicker instinctively as he sloppily ate the sweets. Lavender couldn't help but to lightly giggle.

"I..hope those tastes as good as the fruits you find here." Lavender guessed she had to keep the awkward silence away. It took a moment for Ziyadah to finish but he soon did.

"Much better than that.. What do you call those things? They're like...heaven.." Deep nickers escaped his chest.

"They're candy. What I specifically gave you was turkish delight. It's basically fruit jam and powdered sugar.." Lavender tried explaining but she was sure that he had no idea.

"Have you never had candy before?" Well this was certainly a stupid question! Lavender almost mentally yelled at herself..

"I've lived in this forest my whole life..I only interact with the humans here when I absolutely have to." Ziyadah answered, his front hoof lightly pawing the ground. He seemed to want more of this "candy". Lavender almost found it amazing in a funny way that she had probably just got a centaur addicted to candy.

"Could you...show me around?" Lavender pondered on if she should've asked this, but the knowledge of the head master and school no longer existed in her mind. For the time being. Ziyadah began walking out of the meadow.

"I can show you the other deep meadows I love going to by myself. But I cannot show you my home. Not yet. Now is not a good time." Lavender felt defeated but her natural stubbornness wouldn't let her give up.

"Why not?" It was one of the ultimate annoying questions for a human, but she had no trouble speaking it.

"My people are upset for being disturbed by the half-giant.." Lavender didn't have to guess that he was talking about Hagrid.

"They think someone is out to get me." Lavender suddenly felt guilty for making Hagrid do her dirty work.

"I can promise you that no one is. Hagrid looked for you because..I asked him to." She wasn't sure if Ziyadah would get angry over this, but he didn't seem to grunt or tense up in any way. He only kept walking as Lavender listened to the soft hoof beats. By now, they were deeper in the forest. An area where she hadn't ever been before, but it didn't look scary or frightening. She scooted closer to the "human" part of his back, suddenly feeling a bit fiery again.

"You know..you can go faster..I've rode fast horses.." She again took a gamble on her words and if Ziyadah would feel offended by them, but she heard him nicker, almost like a chuckle. After a few seconds, he began to pick up his speed, in a trot, and then gallop. Lavender held onto his waist again, her long curly hair flowing. The thick trees passed them as her legs felt flushed again. As she bounced, her lower section was forced to grind against Ziyadah's equine back. It was a bit irritating at first but very quickly, became enjoyable. Her mind began to haze as she closed her eyes and focus on the wonderful feeling. This was until they eventually came to a stop. Ziyadah's snort brought her back to reality. They were in another meadow, but this one looked rather different. Much..prettier. There were small light flowers that gave off their own light source, almost like fireflies. She didn't wait for Ziyadah to lower himself. She immediately slipped off and inspected the interesting flowers that were very new to her.

"What do you call these?" Lavender had never seen such a flower. For a moment, she wondered if it was safe to even touch them, but she didn't see Ziyadah do anything in protest when she bent down to pick one.

"They have different names to my people. My personal favorite is bright minds. It's what we use..to feel good." Lavender widened her eyes.

 _These were the plants that were drugs to the centaurs!_

Lavender was hesitant. Ziyadah seemed to know that she was thinking about trying it herself. It couldn't be harmful could it? Ziyadah certainly wasn't warning her about anything..

"How long..does it usually last?" She had to ask.

"Not very long. Not even an hour." It seemed all too tempting. But she didn't even know how to actually use it. Was she supposed to eat it? Did it even smell good? She took a strong whiff and lightly gasped. Her nostrils immediately felt warm but not uncomfortable. She didn't need to ask how to use them anymore. She immediately felt lightheaded but in a good way. It almost felt like the potion she took but she was still aware of things. All of her senses seemed heightened, along with her sense of touch. She moved back to Ziyadah and put her hand on his coat. It certainly felt soft. She turned to his body and inspected it again.

 _Everything about him was so impressive.._

He didn't stop her from exploring, even when she got to his hindquarters. What would've made her blush and turn away only fascinated her. She rubbed his underbelly, loving the sounds of his nickering as she did. However, she still felt too distant from him. She didn't exactly feel the same. What was it that held her back? She kept rubbing the soft coat and then realized, she was covered, he wasn't. She tugged on her robe and pulled it off. Next was her dress. Her clothes lie on the soft grass like dead carcasses. Now she felt close to him. She moved under him and fearlessly reached up to his shaft. She heard the deep moans mixed with deep equine noises. She also dodged a hoof that brushed the ground. It must've been instinctual. It didn't take long before the very organ that penetrated her slid out. It was very wet, like the night it took her, but it was very warm, and she loved it. She wrapped both hand around it and began to gently stroke it. Ziyadah gave off several whinnies and within just a few moments, a hot substance pooled over the girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavender was filled with a new hope and plan in her heart. No one knew her big secret but she continued class as normal, only this time, she was able to concentrate more. She would focus hard in every class, even in Snape's. The man would walk by her cauldron every now and then when she was sprinkling ingredients, and see the light color and silvery mist that came from it. He would say nothing and just walk on. This is the thing he would always do when a student was brewing a potion correctly. He would say nothing.

Every evening or so, she would sneak out of the castle and back into the forest to meet her centaur. It had been several months and by now, the other centaur would recognize her and treat her like queen. Never has she felt so alive and happy. No longer did she feel bitter or hateful when she saw Ron or Hermione. She simply treated them like any other classmate.

"Hey Lavender, where did you get that necklace and hairpiece from?" She heard her friend, Parvati ask. Ziyadah had woven her a necklace and feather hair piece that she only took out when she was sleeping or bathing.

"Oh! Um..My aunt's house elf made it for me! We treat her like a member of the family and she loves us that much..." She lied through her teeth. She didn't even want to tell her best friend about her secret lover..However, she was unaware of the dark power that would soon rise and take over the school very soon..


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I am skipping the drama with the fall of Voldemort. As you'll soon see. It would be too much to write around it and I need to bring this to a closure. Hope you've enjoyed.

 _It was like living in a nightmare. The power of Voldemort taking over the ministry. Having to use curses in the school as a requirement, and then..the battle. Harry had returned. Lavender thought the boy was dead and their world was done for, but he had come back and was declaring war on the Dark Lord himself and his followers. She couldn't just stand by and do nothing. She knew she had to help. She hadn't seen Ziyadah in nearly a year. All of the centaur had disappeared to keep away from the chaos that was unfolding. Her heart had been crushed but she couldn't just sink into the ground and let the damn evil side win! She remembered running in the forest with several other students as they ran from death eaters. She ended up getting separated but there was still a death eater hot on her trail. She tried to hide, sneak away, simply run, it wouldn't help. The more powerful wizard was just too strong for her. She tried to retaliate but the death eater had swiftly knocked her wand out of her hand and she was sent rolling hard in the dirt. She was able to look up and see the wizard point his devilish wand at her and smile a horrible toothy-smile. If she wasn't about to die, she would've insulted his poor oral hygiene. Before the death eater could start pronouncing the killing curse, Lavender saw an arrow go straight through his chest. The wizard gasped as his face turned into a frightened expression and then cold. He fell to the ground. Lavender could see who had killed him. She saw the heard of centaur yards away. And among them was Ziyadah, who slowly lowered his bow.. She then knew...that soon the war would be over.._

 _Several years later_

Lavender loved sitting on Ziyadah's back in the way where both of her legs hung on one side. She watched as the first years of Hogwarts, back when Voldemort rose to power, were now graduating. There were many students that developed relationships with each other and married. She knew Ron and Hermione were now married, though she was happy for them, along with Harry and Ginny. The ministry had just gotten finished being rebuilt with new leaders. No more corruption, no more death eaters, and certainly no more Voldemort. She wasn't afraid of showing off Ziyadah. After all that's happened, there was little to no prejudice going on. Her friends, especially Parvati, was thrilled for her. She loved going to Hogsmead with Ziyadah and buying him sweets..how he loved them. The thing she was most happy about now was that her family accepted her relationship and her choice of a mate. It took time, yes, but her parents wanted her to be happy, and if she was, THEY were happy. Of course she didn't want to live in the forest, and Ziyadah knew this. Luckily she and Ziyadah were able to stay in the castle. Minerva welcomed the two. She knew Dumbledore would've done the same thing. Ziyadah was offered the position to teach astrology to students, which he was greatly experienced in. Moaning Myrtle, or now, just Myrtle, no longer scared or annoyed students. She was now a very kind ghost that would help students find their belongings or help them with their homework.

Every now and then, late at night, Lavender's mind would linger back to the night where she met the centaur. For a while, her mind was on the fence on if she should truly be upset at Ziyadah. She wondered if she wished she had met him in a different way. But nearly every night, when she would lay her head down on Ziyadah's warm body to sleep, she knew that she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.


End file.
